


I Love You: Stucky Edition

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Three times Steve and Bucky said "I love you".





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) post of different ways to say “I love you” and picked a few I liked and used them in this fic. I’m probably gonna do more fics like this with other pairings, so keep an eye open for that. I hope you enjoy!

**With a hoarse voice, under the blankets**

Hands gripping the mattress and pillows meeting a thrown back head and covers hugging a squirming body. Steve, on his back and eyes squeezed shut, wasn’t aware of a single movement his body was doing. Instead his usually impeccable attention was stuck on one thing, and one thing only: Bucky’s mouth on his stomach.

That mouth was talented indeed.

Steve, on the other hand, was very bad at keeping still, let alone staying quiet. His self control was out the window the very moment Bucky indicated on doing ticklish things to his skin. Steve was never good at being in control when ticklish things were happening.

Neither of them minded.

Throwing his head back even more, Steve let out a loud laugh that broke the dam and brought with it a flood of laughter. He could feel Bucky grin before blowing yet another raspberry.

“Gohohohod!” Steve exclaimed, trying his very hardest not to push his boyfriend away.

“You doing okay up there?” Bucky asked beneath the covers. He’d insisted on Steve not being able to see him since apparently it made him even more sensitive.

Taking the time to gulp down some air, Steve replied, “I’m fihine. Keep going.”

“So demanding.” But Bucky’s mouth returned, though this time it only traced Steve’s skin, nibbling and occasionally kissing and leaving Steve a mess.

As fun as it all was, his body couldn’t hold back for much longer, and he found himself patting at the Bucky-shaped lump under the covers. “Stohohop!”

And, as agreed, Bucky stopped.

“I love you,” Bucky said, his voice hoarse - wasn’t Steve the one who had laughed his throat raw just now?

Steve jumped automatically when Bucky placed a kiss to his lower ribs. “I love you, too,” he replied over Bucky’s chuckle. “Now come up here and love me properly.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

* * *

  


**A scream**

Steve could never remember a time where he was afraid of heights. Sure, in his younger days he didn’t necessarily spend a lot of time above the ground, but becoming Captain America had brought with it a lot of new situations that he’d been forced to get used to, and he’d been happy to realize that being in high places didn’t bother him.

He was watching the landscape beneath them from his spot at the window. The speed the plane was going in made it impossible to focus on anything in particular for very long, but he was content in just observing the general sight of it all. He knew he would be joining the ground very soon.

Bucky adjusted the bag that contained his parachute on his shoulders. “You’re quiet.”

Steve glanced at him. “Not much to say.”

“Are you nervous about the whole jumping out of a plane thing?”

Steve looked at the window again. “No.”

Bucky shook his head. “Of course not. You never mind being a careless idiot.”

Steve turned his head to fully look at Bucky now. “Are _you_ nervous?”

“Nah. I’ve done worse things.” Bucky met his eyes. “I’m just worried about you.”

“Oh?”

“You never know what sort of antics you’re gonna get yourself into.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in the _air_ , Buck.”

“I don’t trust the air to stop you.”

“No matter what happens we’ll know exactly where he is,” Nat piped up from behind them. “So don’t you worry, Barnes.”

Bucky grinned and pointed at her. “You, I trust. I feel calmer already.”

Nat smirked and Steve rolled his eyes again.

“Let’s go,” he reached over and opened the door they would be throwing themselves out of. The space filled with air and Steve had to shout his next words. “Okay, I’ll go first and-”

“No.” Bucky stepped in front of him. “I’ll go first.”

“Bucky, come on-”

“See you on the ground.”

Steve barely had time to call “I love you” before Bucky was falling through the air. He wasn’t sure, but the scream Bucky let out was probably him saying I love you back.

Nat was now beside him. “You two are gross, do you know that?”

Steve only grinned before he was falling freely himself.

* * *

  


**As a thank you**

Steve didn’t feel very good, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. All he knew was that he’d woken up feeling heavy, both physically and mentally. It was as if his body and mind had given up on him that day. He didn’t like it.

The sunlight bothered him. Every noise bothered him. Every wary glances being thrown his way by his teammates bothered him. Things didn’t usually get to him this much. Something was up. He couldn’t risk snapping at anyone just because he was feeling a little off, so he shut himself in his bedroom.

“Hiding from the world?” But of course Bucky found him.

Steve sighed, sitting up a bit on the bed. “How did you know?”

“I always know.” Bucky entered the room fully, closed the door, and walked up to him. “So wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“I wish I could.”

“Steve.”

“No, I’m serious. I have no idea what’s wrong with me today.”

“Scoot over a bit.” Steve did as he was told and Bucky sat down beside him. “I’m not gonna psychoanalyze you or anything, because we both know how much that can suck.” Bucky turned to look at him. “But I just want you to know that those types of days happen to everyone. Even to people like us.”

Steve gave a small smile. “I thought people like us would have more important things to do than to feel down for no reason.”

Bucky shrugged. “We gotta do _something_ on our days off.”

“That’s true. This wasn’t something I had planned on doing though.”

“When does anything go according to plan?”

“I love you,” Steve blurted, and Bucky shot him a surprised look.

“I love you too?”

“You don’t sound very sure.”

“It was just such a random thing to say.”

“Well.” Steve reached for his hand. “You’re here, making me feel better and all that. I just had to remind you of how much I appreciate you.”

Bucky’s face softened. “Come here, you.”

Steve felt lighter already.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
